1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in and relating to automotive steering locks wherein engine ignition control switch assembly is combined with a cylinder lock.
2. Prior Art
In the representative prior art steering lock arrangement, the engine ignition control switch assembly is so designed and arranged that by manual rotation of the rotor of the cylinder lock upon insertion of a mechanical key in position thereinto, the switch assembly is shifted in its operational position from "LOCK" through "ACC" and "ON" to "START" position. At the same time, in this case, a locking and unlocking bolt, briefly called "locking bolt", is caused to disengage from the steering shaft of the automotive vehicle by the corresponding rotary motion of a cam fitted coaxially with the cylinder rotor. Reversingly, when the cylinder rotor controlling the ignition switch unit is rotated in the reverse direction by manual operation of the key, back to the LOCKING-position and then the key is drawn off from the cylinder lock, the locking bolt is advanced to the locking position under the action of the actuating spring.
In order to prevent a careless or accidental draw-off of the key from the cylinder lock during running stage of the vehicle, it is commonly employed to execute an additional safe guarding manual operation is applied directly before the LOCKING-position. Such conventional steering lock assembly is called "two step-operation type".